sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tylko miesiąc w raju
=Wstęp= May jest siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną, która nie grzeszy urodą. '' ''Przynajmniej pozornie. Nieśmiała i skryta, a przede wszystkich niezwykle samotna. '' ''Całkiem niziutka zdaje się znikać pośród wszystkich szkolnych gwiazd, a jedyne osoby, które czasem jej towarzyszą to gaduła Nadia, Ken oraz bliźniaki. '' ''Pewnego dnia jej życie zaczyna się zmieniać przez jedną głupiutką rzecz. '' ''Zaczęła zwracać na siebie uwagę, a nawet porozmawiać z najpopularniejszymi '' ''osobami w szkole, co wydawało jej się wcześniej czymś nieprawdopodobnym. '' ''Los daje jej wybór, czy chce spróbować innego życia, czy nie. Ma na to miesiąc. Tylko miesiąc. Czy mimo późniejszych skutków, odważy się coś zmienić? =Opowiadanie= Szłam głównym korytarzem, omijając małe przemieszczające się grupki osób. Jak zwykle czułam się niewidzialna wśród tylu ludzi. Byłam całkiem świadoma tego, że jestem po prostu osobą, której przeznaczeniem jest być wyrzutkiem. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, do całej samotności, którą rozwiewały na krótki czas zaledwie trzy osoby, które mogą zamienić ze mną parę słów. Zazwyczaj jednak zostaję zostawiona ze swoimi myślami. Gdy przeszłam przez cały korytarz, wydający mi się zbyt długi, weszłam pośpiesznie po schodach na górę, wiedząc, że nawet długa przerwa lunchowa nie trwa wiecznie. Gdy byłam już na samym szczycie, ujrzałam szklane drzwi, gdzie mogłam ujrzeć odbicie mojej własnej osoby... Żeby zresztą było to coś ciekawego... Miałam czarne, długie włosy sięgające mi do pasa, a prosta krzywka zakrywała mi brwi. Duże kwadratowe, z lekka zaokrąglone na końcach okulary całkowicie zakrywały moje oczy. I cudowny, czerwono-biały mundurek, który wygląda tak pięknie na większości osób... Lecz nie na mnie... Położyłam dłoń na szklanych drzwiach i przez moment trzymałam, aż w końcu nie popchnęłam ich do przodu, by móc wyjść na dach. Przywitał mnie przyjemny wiatr, który wprawił w ruch moje włosy... Podeszłam do barierki i otworzyłam pudełko, w którym miałam przygotowane przeze mnie jedzenie. Chwyciłam pałeczki w dłoni i nie siadając, zaczęłam jeść. Ponownie zostawiona sama ze swoimi myślami, patrzyłam w oddali na wagarujące dziewczyny, które śmiały się wniebogłosy. Czy opuszczenie na kilka godzin szkoły rzeczywiście było zabawne? Możliwe, skoro tutaj nie było niczego interesujące, prócz zajęć artystycznych i muzyki. Dopiero kiedy trzeba było zaliczyć na tym drugim przedmiocie śpiew, wszystko się komplikowało, gdyż nienawidziłam być w centrum uwagi. Uniosłam nieznacznie kącik ust. W sumie to nawet jakbym lubiła to nic by to nie zmieniło. W tej szkole przede wszystkim liczył się wygląd i hajs, czy też znajomości. A gdy ktoś nie ma nic z tych trzech? Pozostaje jeść swój lunch na dachu. Uniosłam pałeczki do góry, by móc zjeść następną porcję, gdy dziwnym trafem, pudełko mi się wyślizgnęło... Próbowałam go jeszcze złapać, nim całkowicie poleciał w dół i zepsuł się gdzieś na dole... Stałam przez chwilę nieruchomo po czym zacisnęłam ręce na barierce. - Nienawidzę... Nienawidzę tego! Nienawidzę tych ludzi! Nienawidzę całej tej szkoły!- zaczęłam wrzeszczeć, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Możliwe dlatego, że byłam jeszcze głodna. - Nie drzyj się tak- powiedział ktoś zirytowany. Odwróciłam się i dopiero wtedy zauważyłam jak z boku leży czerwonowłosy chłopak z przymrużonymi oczami. W dłoni miał papieros, w drugiej zaś ręce zapalniczkę, która najwyraźniej mu się zepsuła. Rozpoznałam kto to jest i niemal od razu poczułam rumieńce ze wstydu. Uniesiona brew i zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy jednego z najpopularniejszego chłopaka w szkole... - Babochłopie, masz może ognia?- zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę. Nic mu nie odpowiedziałam, wyraźnie oszołomiona. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, czułam się jakbym została przyłapana na jakimś przestępstwie... - Hej, pytałem, czy nie masz ognia...- dodał jeszcze raz, wstał, po czym pewnym krokiem zaczął zmierzać ku mnie. Nie wiedziałam czemu los pragnął mnie ukarać, zsyłając kilka nieszczęść na raz. Najpierw jedzenie, teraz on... Większość dziewczyn byłaby wniebowzięta, gdyby mogły choć chwilę z nim porozmawiać, lecz ja uważałam go za zwykłą wredotę. Najwyraźniej nawet nie pamiętał, jak ze złości wyżył się na mnie pół roku temu. Nie mam pojęcia co go wtedy zdenerwowało, lecz ja akurat przechodziłam koło niego. A że niechcący na niego wpadłam, skręcając to postanowił podnieść moje książki z podłogi, uśmiechnąć się szyderczo i wyrzucić je przez okno... Część osób tylko chichotała, większość siedziała cicho, lecz nie można pominąć faktu, że mimo jego wyjątkowego wyglądu, przez który trudno odwrócić od niego wzrok, jest całkowitym idiotą. Ponownie na niego trafiłam, tym razem bez świadków, a jego zły humor źle mi wróżył. Skoro nie mam książek to mnie zepchnie z dachu? Kiedy był już dosyć blisko, pokiwałam przecząco głową. Po co miałabym mieć ognia skoro nie palę... Sądził, że po kryjomu planuję szkołę spalić? Chociaż nie byłby to taki zły pomysł... Ostatecznie oparł się o barierkę, dalej próbując odpalić zapalniczkę. O dziwo odpaliła się po jakimś czasie, a na twarzy czerwonowłosego zauważyłam małe zdziwienie. - O, no proszę...- zapalił papierosa, po czym schował niepotrzebny przedmiot. - Wyluzuj, nic ci nie zrobię skoro mam czym ręce zająć. No, to dlaczego tak nienawidzisz wszystkich osób? Psiapsiółka się od ciebie odwróciła? Chłopak rzucił? Chociaż w sumie to mu się nie dziwię...- mruknął, spoglądając na mnie od góry do dołu. - Nie... Po prostu...- odpowiedziałam, marszcząc brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc jak sobie pójść... A może zostawić go bez żadnego słowa? I tak mnie zapomni za kilka dni i nie będzie problemu... Stał dalej cicho, patrząc gdzieś w dal z diabełkami w oczach. Zapewne nawet jakbym mu odpowiedziała coś bardziej konkretnego, on by tego nie słuchał... Nie chciałam wiedzieć, co działo się w jego głowie. - A ty, dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany?- spytałam cicho, połykając niespokojnie ślinę i mając nadzieję, że mnie stąd wygoni... - A co takiego babochłopa może to obchodzić?- odpowiedział pytaniem, unosząc wysoko brwi i spoglądając na mnie. Odwróciłam spojrzenie na jakikolwiek inny punkt i trafiło na wysokie drzewo. - Moja kochana kuzyneczka miała w poniedziałek przenieść się tutaj do szkoły, zapewniając nam ostatniego brakującego członka w zespole. Niedawno mi napisała, że nie będzie mogła wyjechać ze swojego kraju jeszcze przez jakiś czas i że pod koniec miesiąca z pewnością się pojawi. Tylko problem taki, że plotki szybko się rozchodzą i cała szkoła już wie, że dojdzie do nas nowa osoba. Zespół. Zgraja osób, które mają największe powodzenie w szkole. Uczniowie, a nawet nauczyciele uważają, że na zwykłym graniu w tutejszym miasteczku się nie skończy. Kastiel, Lysander i Cedrick. A teraz miała dojść nowa osoba. - Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć prawdy?- spytałam, widząc w tym jedno jedyne wyjście. Spojrzał się na mnie jakbym miała na twarzy coś dziwnego. Choć moje okulary nie powinny być takie złe. Niedawno miałam szkiełka wymieniane i... Wiedziałam o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozumiałam logiki rozpoznawalnych osób. Martwiły się o to jak zostaną odebrane, lecz nie spodziewałam się tego po Kastielu, który zazwyczaj ma wszystko gdzieś. Albo po prostu został uproszony przez zespół... Nie widziałam już potrzeby tutaj stania, tym bardziej, że coraz bardziej zaczął przeszkadzać mi dym papierosa. Nim jednak zdążyłam odejść, czerwonowłosy wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i pokazał mi na niej zdjęcie jakiejś dziewczyny. Była piękna, to na pewno mogłam wywnioskować.thumb|236px|zdjęcie kuzynki - To jest właśnie moja kuzyneczka. A teraz dam ci propozycję. Chcesz się nią stać? Tak na kilka tygodni? - Co?- zaskoczona, nie bardzo wiedziałam co mówi. - Nie można przecież się stać drugą osobą- dodałam, nadal mówiąc trochę cicho i poważnie zaczynając się dusić w nieprzyjemnym smrodzie, gdyż niezbyt byłam do tego przyzwyczajona. - Wszystko można. Fryzjer i kosmetyczka mogą zdziałać cuda. Warto spróbować, tylko od razu mówię, że to nie ja będę za to odpowiedzialny. Pójdź z Alexym i... - Nie- odpowiedziałam mu, nie wierząc w to co mówi. Wiedziałam, że i on będzie zdziwiony, gdyż zapewne niejedna dziewczyna skorzystałaby z takiej okazji nie patrząc na nic innego. - Ja nawet nie umiem śpiewać, ani grać. - Przez pierwszy miesiąc nie będziemy występować. Teoretycznie muszą być jeszcze próby, więc zataić się możesz. Cedrick jest dobry również w papierach, choć nie tak irytujący jak ten blondas... Przez dwa tygodnie nie powinno być problemu, gdyż mogłabyś udawać, że jesteś chora w domu, kiedy tak naprawdę udajesz inną osobę... Później zapewne to się wyda, jednak nikt nie zdradzi twojej tożsamości jeżeli sama tego nie zrobisz. Wiedz, że to nie jest błaganie, tylko jednorazowa propozycja, na której odpowiedź nie będę długo czekać. Nie wydajesz się mieć za wielu znajomych, więc się do tego nadajesz, ale nie będzie problemu znaleźć kogoś innego. Poza tym właśnie gołębie obrabiają twoje pudełko...- wskazał palcem na dół, a ja się skapnęłam, że mój lunch już dawno zniknął, a pozostało jedynie pudełko. Czerwonowłosy odwrócił już głowę, mówiąc tym samym, że skończył rozmowę, więc udałam się do wyjścia. To był oczywiście absurd i nie zamierzałam się zgadzać. Udawać osobę, którą się nie jest. Nie widziałam w tym ani składu, ani sensu. Chłopak po prostu wykazał się słabym IQ skoro sądził, że to przejdzie... Po kilku minutach znajdowałam się już na dziedzińcu. Z trawy pozbierałam opuszczoną rzecz. Miałam już wracać do klasy, gdy i dzwonek niebawem miał zadzwonić, uwagę jednak przykuł mi inny głos. Popatrzyłam na jasnowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie pomagał jakiejś dziewczynie wstać. Był to jedyny popularny chłopak, którego naprawdę lubiłam i może, kto wie, troszkę podziwiałam. Postępowałam jak większość dziewczyn z mojej klasy i tylko przyglądałam się Lysandrowi z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na niego zza szkiełek okularów. Rozszerzyłam swoje oczy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, gdy blondynka, która wstała dzięki pomocy białowłosego, uniosła swoje ciało na palcach i cmoknęła wierzchem ust jego... Patrzyłam na to dosyć w dziwnym miejscu, w zasadzie koło drzew co wyglądało jakbym podglądała, przez co czułam się jeszcze dziwniej. Zagryzłam wierzch dolnej wargi, patrząc na równie zdziwionego Lysandra. Chciałam się cofnąć i odejść w ciszy, pozostając niezauważona, lecz na nieszczęście nadepnęłam na jakiś patyk. Hah, nie no, rzeczywiście coś dzisiaj jest nie tak. Piątek trzynastego, czy jak? Gdy te dwie twarze odwróciły się w moją stronę, ja już zdążyłam biegiem skierować się do wejścia szkoły. Nadal trzymając pudełko w dłoni, czułam jak żołądek wewnątrz mnie fikołka zrobił, jakbym kolejnego przestępstwa się dokonała. Wzięłam jeden porządny oddech i szłam z myślami w chmurach. Dziewczyna o blond długich i prostych włosach była naprawdę atrakcyjna... Ciekawe, czy za kilka dni będzie można ujrzeć w gazetce szkolnej temat:"Nowa miłość Lysandra". Wtedy zapewne białowłosy domagałby się usunięcia tej gazetki ze sprzedaży, gdyż był za skromny, by takie sprawy nagłośniać... Przynajmniej taki się zdawał. Lecz jacy oni są tak naprawdę? Ci popularni? Już nie mówiąc tylko o tym całym zespole. Jeszcze istniała w szkole grupa osób, które nie mogą się nigdy odczepić od towarzystwa. Znani z ciągłego rozśmieszania innych. Byli jednak o rok starsi niż mój rocznik, tym bardziej mniej o nich wiedziałam. Nie można też zapomnieć o jednej z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, której brązowe loki z czarnymi końcówkami oraz wielkie, ładne oczy przyciągają wzrok praktycznie każdego chłopaka w szkole. Kiedy miałam już skręcać na główny korytarz, wpadłam lekko na jedną z dziewczyn, wyraźnie wyższą ode mnie o jakieś pięć centymetrów. Ah, i oczywiście trio, którym dowodziła Amber. Owszem, znane w tym budynku, lecz miałam wrażenie, że w negatywnym znaczeniu. I były jedyne, z którymi tak naprawdę miałam więcej do czynienia, gdyż były w mojej klasie. O reszcie dowiadywałam się od Nadii, której paszcza nigdy się nie zamykała. - Jak łazisz kupo złomu?!- zaczęła od razu zdzierać swoje gardło, a ja lekko schyliłam głowę. - Przepraszam- mruknęłam szybko. I choć nie wiem jak bardzo bym się starała, nie umiałam wydobyć z siebie więcej odwagi i sprzeciwić się takim osobom jak one. Właśnie odchodziły, a ja ruszyłam własną drogą, trochę już zmęczona. Jak zwykle. Rzadko jakikolwiek dzień był dla mnie wspaniały. Zacisnęłam wolną rękę w pięść. Od dawna miałam już dość. Cały czas w głowie miałam słowa czerwonowłosego chłopaka i jak to się mówi: "wywołać wilka z lasu". Kastiel szedł razem z Cedrickiem, rozmawiając o czymś z zapałem. Te kilka metrów były straszne. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić i czy rzeczywiście powiedzieć to, co mi jakiś głosik w głowie podpowiadał. Wzięłam wdech i kiedy ta dwójka koło mnie przechodziła, zwolniłam tempa, jakby zresztą nie był już wolny. - Ka... stiel- powiedziałam drugą połowię znacznie ciszej i kiedy tylko spojrzał na mnie kątem oka, kiwnęłam twierdząco głową, gdyż już żadne słowa nie przeszłyby mi przez gardło. On za to parsknął śmiechem i po kilku sekundach ich już nie było... Parsknął śmiechem, parsknął śmiechem, parskał... O matko, czy on robił sobie ze mnie zwykłe jaja, a ja się przed chwilą ośmieszyłam? - Mayu!- poczułam jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę prosto do sali. - Nie słyszałaś dzwonka?- spytał mnie rudzielec o zielonych oczach, zajmując miejsce przy oknie. Usiadłam koło rudawej Nadii nadal lekko skołowana. Chcę do domu... thumb|138px|May =Od autora= To jest moje drugie dzieło tutaj. Znacznie się jednak różni. Tamto będę jeszcze przez dłuższy czas prowadziła, a historia przeznaczona jest na dłuższy czas. Tutaj, jak zresztą wskazuje tytuł, fabuła będzie się toczyć przez miesiąc oraz będę się skupiać na jednej bohaterce... '' ''Nie dziwić mi się tu, że z niej takie ponure coś, tak ma być ^^ Bohaterowie to głównie ci z SF, lecz pozmieniałam również fakty o szkole. '' ''Są mundurki, niektórzy uczniowie są w różnych klasach, jak chociażby '' ''Lysander i Ken są w różnych... Zresztą dowiecie się. '' ''Nie chce mi się dłużej przeciągać. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Tylko miesiąc w raju" by Rickuś? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Romans Kategoria:W toku/przerwane